


Want a Push?

by HappyFunBallXD



Series: RvB Drabbles [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyFunBallXD/pseuds/HappyFunBallXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Tucker and Wash take Caboose and Freckles to the park."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want a Push?

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by whyarewescreamingatgames on tumblr. Grown adults acting like children, I'm sure you're used to that by now.

“Freckles, fetch!”

Tucker narrowly avoided a frisbee to the face, courtesy of Caboose’s worst aim ever of all time.

The small blue disk flew past him, sailing through the air. The German Shepard that turned to chase the frisbee was a little harder to dodge. Tucker took a step back as Freckles barreled through, chasing his prize, and ran into Wash, almost toppling over the taller man. Wash steadied him with a hand on his arm, chuckling as they watched the dog leap, catching the frisbee mid-air.

Caboose cheered, jumping with excitement. “Freckles, that was awesome!”

The dog brought the disk back, tail wagging happily. Deciding it would be a good idea to get out of the way of the next throw, Tucker wandered away from the grassy field, hands stuffed in his jacket pockets as he headed for the park proper. They’d decided to take Caboose to the park after he’d complained that Freckles felt cooped up in their small apartment. It was a fair point. Freckles was a big dog in a small space, and Caboose was an energetic kid forced to keep still for far too long to appease grumpy downstairs neighbors. Church had nearly gotten in a fight with them the first time they’d complained about the stomping at three in the morning.

Tucker watched Freckles catch the frisbee again, taking a seat on the merry-go-round, letting his foot drag on the dirt. It was a nice day out, just enough breeze to require a jacket, but not enough to be considered cold. The playground was mostly empty at this hour, the sun setting slow behind the nearby buildings. Probably for the best, considering that most parents would frown upon their kids playing in the park with three grown men.

“Want a push?” Wash asked with a grin, leaning over the merry-go-round bars, arms crossing.

Tucker let out a snort. “Wash, I’m a grown ass man in a playground at sundown. Hell yeah I want a push, let’s get this thing going.”

Wash rolled his eyes, pushing off the bar and wrapping his hands around it. Tucker curled his legs up to his chest, leaning back on his arms as Wash started to run, pushing the merry-go-round.

“You call that a push? Weak. I don’t even have to hold on or anything,” Tucker grinned teasingly at the other, laughing at Wash’s frown.

“It’s momentum,” Wash replied, indignant. He sped up, and after a few seconds, the ride spun faster.

Tucker grabbed onto the bar, pulling himself to his feet and hanging on. He sat on the bar, legs wrapping around it like he used to do as a kid. Leaning back, he let out a laugh, grinning as Wash hopped up onto the ride with him, held tight to the bar beside his own.

Leaning his weight on his legs, Tucker let go of the bar, balancing sat on top of the bar instead, sending Wash a smirk. Not to be outdone, Wash arched a brow, copying the move. The ride was starting to slow with no one pushing it. The next logical step in this challenge was to stand up on the bar, and Tucker moved to put a foot on the metal when the ride shifted a bit, making him freeze, holding onto the bar.

Caboose wobbled unsteadily from the other side of the merry-go-round, clinging to two different bars after hopping on. Both Wash and Tucker stared at him, the other smiling in delight.

“Hey, Caboose, having fun?” Wash smiled.

He nodded, holding onto the bar as he moved toward the middle of the ride. “We should go to the park every week. This is fun! Freckles is happy too!”

After another few spins, the merry-go-round slowed enough to allow the German Shepard to hop on as well, moving on unsteady legs toward where Caboose had sat in the middle. He curled around the dog in a hug, enjoying the rest of the ride.

“Maybe we should make this a weekly thing,” Wash shrugged, looking from one to the other. “It’s important to give your pets a little exercise every now and then. Wouldn’t want Tucker to start chewing up the sofa.”

“Oh, fuck you,” the other laughed, giving Wash a shove as he hopped off the merry-go-round, starting to push it again. “This time, I’m definitely gonna stand up on it.”

“You’re setting a bad example.”

“Like you’re not gonna try and do it too.”

oOoOo

Church scowled, looking at his three roommates. All of them sat in a row on the sofa, trying not to meet his eyes. Caboose was sporting the start of a nasty looking black eye, Wash’s face still had dirt smudged on it and Tucker’s dreads were a mess. Church let out a long sigh.

“You’re all children.”

“I told Caboose not to try it,” Wash ran a hand through his hair, frowning as he pulled a twig out of it.

“If Tucker could do it, I could too!” Caboose huffed.

“Or, you could fall off and make your stupid dog tackle me,” Tucker grumbled.

“Freckles didn’t think it was fair.”

“Okay, I don’t wanna hear it!” Church snapped, arms crossed. “You obviously can’t be trusted out on your own.”

“Guess you’ll have to come with us next time, huh?” Wash arched a brow, a slight smile curling on his lips.

Church started to argue immediately, only to be confronted with the most hopeful puppy dog eyes Caboose could muster. All of them knew it was a losing battle.


End file.
